Talk:Colonel
Bajoran colonels Could Bajorans have three grades of colonel? In DS9 Season 2, Day Kannu and Li Nalas were wearing a rank pin identical to Kira Nerys's major insignia, but with one hemisphere filled in with a darker color. Day, in particular was IDed as a "field colonel", and Li was not portrayed as outranking his Starfleet commander, indicating their grades weren't higher than the Cmdr. equivalent lieutenant colonel. Later that season, Lenaris Holem wore a colonel insignia, which was the plain (un-filled in) gold insignia, with an additional gold ring around the outside. Years later, Kira wore a plain silver version of the (again, unfilled in) gold rank pin, but without the outer ring. Anyone have any thoughts? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:48, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Tal Shiar Is Koval wearing Colonel's pins in this picture? What? Colonel West however, wore a the uniform of a Starfleet flag grade officer. The thin gold piping on the chest flap of his uniform suggests that he was senior to an ordinary Starfleet captain. It is possible that here the rank was intended to be an abbreviation for colonel general, a rank used in some armed forces and falling between a lieutenant general and general. :Where the heck does this come from? I've never heard of it. I want something to back it up or i say we get rid of it, it sounds very...well wrong. Vince 14:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can see the argument for the gold piping indicating a rank superior in grade to that of a Starfleet Captain, but the argument for colonel general doesn't seem to hold much water. Colonel General was, and is a rank used in modern militaries, however, it falls between General and Field Marshal, but is equivalent to the U.S. rank of General. Those that use Colonel General typically do not have a Brigadier or Brigadier General rank and one is promoted from Colonel to Major General to LTGEN to GEN to COL GEN to Field Marshal. Also, a Colonel General would be addressed, as all other General grade officers, as "General" not "Colonel". I think it would be more likely that he held the rank of Colonel, but in serving as an advisor to the Federation President would be granted a temporary promotion to a grade equivalent to Vice Admiral, but may prefer to be addressed by his permanent rank of Colonel. This would explain the disparity in the uniform and his rank, as stated onscreen. A somewhat similar real-world situation could be Generalfeldmarshcall von Rundstedt who wore the uniform and collar tabs of an infantry Colonel (an honorary appointment), but the shoulder boards of a Field Marshal, his actual rank.MasterSearcy 22:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the "colonel general" thing seems to come out of nowhere a nd be a made-up explanation. Sure, it's "possible," but anything is possible, and not all "possible" things are helpful to include in a wiki entry. -- 06:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC)